Remembering Sarah Jane
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: Multiply drables, Sarah Jane's death from the POV of some of the people who's lives she touched. In memory of Elizabeth Sladen


**Remembering Sarah Jane Smith**

**Luke**

I felt Rani's arm wrapped around my shoulder. I was aware of everything that was going on around me. I was aware of Rani's tears, I was aware of Clyde's gasp of horror and upset, but none of it felt real. How could it be real? It felt like the whole world had stopped, like the world had come crashing to a halt. Well no, maybe not the whole world, but my world. Sarah Jane Smith, my Mum, had always been there, ever since I could remember. Literally. She had saved me, she had shown me what it meant to be human, she had made be who I was. How could I continue without her?

**Rani**

I cursed myself for my tears. I wanted to be strong for Luke, this was going to hit him harder than it would hit anyone else. But I couldn't stop them. Sarah Jane had been so much more than a friend's Mum, she'd been a great friend herself. She'd open my eyes up to the universe, showed me the wonders and horrors of it all. But most of all she had taught me what it meant to be a good person, to do the right thing always. I'll always be grateful for her for that, I could never forget her.

**Clyde**

I couldn't believe it. I could barely even put a coherent thought together in my mind. Sarah Jane couldn't be dead. She couldn't. Sarah Jane was the one who went out there and fought aliens and saved aliens and always won. She was always all right. How could she not be now? It didn't make sense. I was acutely aware of Rani's tears and Luke's silence telling me that I had heard right and that this was real. But how could it be? She was Sarah Jane. Sarah Jane couldn't just… die. That was too ordinary, too human, Sarah Jane… Sarah Jane was too extraordinary for that.

**Maria**

I found out through email. It was probably the worst way to find out but I understood why Luke didn't tell me through webcam or phone, how we couldn't. I didn't react, my mind simply refused to believe it. It felt like nothing had changed, I was still in America and Sarah Jane was still there in England fighting aliens and that's how it was.

Until I tried ringing her and it told me this number no longer existed. Then the reaction came and my Dad held me close as I cried.

**K9**

Mistress…? Mistress Sarah Jane was… dead? As I robot, I was not programmed with emotions and yet I felt something at this news. I would miss her so terribly.

**Third Doctor:**

I stopped when I realised what the TARDIS was telling me. Sarah Jane Smith had died in the year 2011 on the date of April 19th. Having a Time Machine, of course, meant she would never truly be gone. In fact, I knew she was just in the other room, yet I still felt her death hit me as though she was no longer here. I could feel future regenerations feel it as well.

"Doctor…? Are you ok?"

I looked up from the control panel as Sarah Jane came into the room. So young, so full of life and yet the words on the screen haunted me. "I'm fine, my dear" I told her but when she stepped closer found myself pulling her into a hug just to check she was real.

**Fourth Doctor**

Time always was a funny thing, you could be happily minding your own business in the 17th century and suddenly become aware of an event taking part in the early part of the 21st century. I was glad to be alone as I realised this. My Sarah was dying as I sat here. Of course, she was also at home somewhere drinking tea, she was also just meeting me, and watching me regenerate into this form, and being left by me, and maybe even discovering me again. Because that was Time, everything happened separately and at the same time. I was saddened at the thought of Sarah's death, but equally rejoicing in the life she would forever be living.

**Tenth Doctor**

I cried. I seemed to be crying so much in this regeneration and hearing of Sarah Jane's death broke my fragile hearts all over again. I was on my own in the TARDIS and just lent against the control panel and cried for a while. Sarah Jane, the only one I had seen again after so many years, the only one I seemed to keep seeing. My Sarah Jane. She had made me say goodbye when I saw her at the school and now it really was goodbye.

I found myself tempted to go back and see her one final time, but I knew I couldn't. I couldn't cross the time lines. I couldn't change it. I couldn't see her again. My Sarah Jane was gone.

**Eleventh Doctor**

"Doctor?"

I was aware of Amy speaking, but I couldn't focus enough to generate a response.

"Doctor?"

The same word came a few moments later, still from Amy, and slightly more panicked this time. But still I couldn't find a way to put words together and speak.

"Doctor!"

This time Amy grabbed my arms and forced me to face her.

"She died…" I said, simply, my voice void of emotion.

Amy stared at me, confused and horrified "Who?" she asked, her voice gentle.

"Sarah Jane. Oh, Sarah Jane, you would've loved her" and I began telling her and Rory all about Sarah Jane. Because they would've loved her. Everyone loved Sarah Jane Smith.

* * *

><p><strong>Rest in Peace Elizabeth Sladen. Doctor Who fans worldwide will never forget you.<strong>


End file.
